JoH'a mu'qaD
joH'a mu'qaD, which when translated meant Curse of the Gods, was a term of religious significance to the Klingon race. A fact not known to many was that the planet Qo'noS was believed to had been visited by an advanced alien race who came before the ancestors of the Klingon species. These aliens advanced nature meant that they were seen as gods and deities from which Klingon legend sprang. Similar to the stories in later era Klingons, these aliens were destroyed by the forebears of the Klingon race who they sought to abuse or control. However, before they were killed, the aliens were responsible for the introduction of a genetic corruption introduced into the Klingon genome by way of either experimentation or interspecies mating. This was only a slight alteration but it did introduce an adaptation of several favorable traits which included redundant organs that remained within the species for generations to come. It was believed that at some point in the future, the Curse of the Gods would be made manifest and destroy the Klingon Empire. Whilst all knowledge of the gods was forgotten and relegated to legend, the actions of these fallen deities were later detailed in the scrolls of Ghargh and later both of whom were Visionary Klingons. When Amar was slain in the war against Molor, his mate took his scrolls and joined the QawHaq'hoch thus transforming that group from a body that simply noted down genetic lineages to one that sought to prevent the coming of the Curse of the Gods. Their own legends spoke of the coming of the Fek'lhr who in turn would be followed by the Kuvah'magh that had the power of stopping this apocalypse. When Emperor K'Trelan took the throne, he sought to purge the imperial court of his predecessors influence which included the qawHaq'hoch. However, this group led by blademistress Hal'korin went into hiding and became a secret society that watched for the coming of the Kuvah'magh. K'Trelan later sent his most faithful warriors to track them down who in turn formed their own faction called the Warriors of Gre'thor that watched out for the end of days that were prophecised. In hiding, the qawHaq'hoch conducted genetic research on their own bodies and came to believe that their biology was an inevitable expression of the taint formed by the Curse of the Gods. They later concluded their findings in secret with the Federation Research Institute which led to the conclusion that the corruption would bring about a terrifying struggle between two kinds of Klingons which in turn would tear the Klingon Empire apart. Thus, it was believed that only the Kuvah'magh was capable of saving the Klingon race from this coming disaster. In 2380, the qawHaq'hoch acted and spirited Miral Paris away from danger as they believed that the prophecy was coming to pass. This was because of a growing birth of a divergent race of Klingons known as Fek'lhr who were going to split the Klingon Empire apart and bring about its devastation. ( }}) Category:Klingon culture